Zach and Leah's Greatest Adventures: Injuries and Illnesses
Season 1 Guppies of glory # Gil knocks over a box of lanterns # Nonny falls down while attempting to do Ballet Performances # Glimmer and Chloe both bump into a statue # Nonny almost fall when he came running down a hill # Zach and Leah both got dizzy on the raft # The Magnet sticks on to Deema and Molly Job Tastrophe # Molly trips over her roller skates and bumps into Zach and Leah and they all fell down # Oona kept roller skating backwards and ends up bumping into things behind her # Molly and her friends ended up slipping when Rupert puts a banana shooting blaster on the top of the hill Skatey Situation # Rupert throws itching powder on Molly and she gets a case of the itchies The New York City Talent Show # Boris and Julia both fell in a box of packed peanuts # A snowy goat bumps the guppies # Boris and Julia both fell and landed near the guppies Cake Conundrum # Boris and Julia both got their hands stuck together and gets pies in their faces and they end up falling Muddy Madness # Pinkfoot kept sneezing due to his allergy of Guppy Berries Guppy Scout Teamwork # Deema stands on a small rock,slips but almost falls Season 2 Flight of the Hot Air Balloon # Molly,Zach,Leah and the Genies fell down painfully when a tennis ball hit the rope they're hanging on Firefighter Guppies to the Adventure Rescue # The Guppies slips on ice cream Journey to Mount Guppy More # Rupert kept falling after getting kissed by a polar bear # Glimmer and Chloe put a pillow in front of a pyramid to prevent Nonny from crashing into the pyramid # Deema falls down while rolling on a barrel Season 3 Starry Syndrome # Boris and Julia swam in the windy tunnel but they somehow crashed into a tree # The rocket bonked Gil in the head # Deema trips over and the juggling balls bonked her head Cold Crisis # The Genies catched a cold # The Guppies's Friends Boris and Julia and the Groupers got colds # The goats kept bumping the Guppy Scouts # The goats slip and fall on the ice Guppy Scout Bubbletucky Grand Prix # Rupert ends up tripping over after Leah reached out and got Mr and Mrs Grouper's remote back Treasure Trackers # Boris and Julia both landed painfully when Gil tries to pull the mysterious box down # Boris and Julia both bump into the mysterious box # The goats kept bumping the guppies Guppy Scout Parade # Rupert ruins the Guppy Scout Parade Season 4 Magical Mayhem # Snotty Seasquirt ends up falling when the guppies swim by # Snotty Seasquirt ends up tripping when the Genies used a trip rope to trap Snotty Seasquirt Journey to Seahorse Mountain # The chickens peck the Guppies when they came after them Bubble Trouble # The guppies fall to the ground after their bubble burst The Lost Mermaid Village Treasure # The guppies fell and landed in a underground cave A World War 1 Flying Ace Adventure: Mermaid Coral's New Friends # The guppies unknowingly got hit by a mountain The Mystery of the Missing Lights # The guppies fell over when the lights went out # The chickens peck Molly and her friends The Sparkly Bouncing Bull Monument # Deema sneezed after she sniffed flowers # Deema and Gil fainted when they smelt skunk Season 5 Animals Galore # The guppies got hit by a wall Professor Animal put to slow them down Zach and Leah's Big Ant-Venture # Mermaid Coral trips over and knocks Nonny over and her shrink potion showers on the guppies Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Injuries Category:Illnesses